


On Your Knees

by eelegy



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: (but only mild), F/F, Jisun gets tied up and dicked down, Light Bondage, Married life? It's pretty domestic given it's 8k of, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Jisun surprises Gyuri on their anniversary, and Gyuri loves to give.--I'm gonna keep it real with you. There's no plot. Jisun gets tied up for their anniversary and it's all very loving. They're wives. It's 8k of pwp. You know why you're here.
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over 90 weeks ago, way back in 2018. To put it in perspective, Pristin still technically existed when I started this fic. That's insane. It was a commission for a friend that was originally supposed to be maybe 1.5k, but ballooned into something a little longer than this and back down to something a little neater.
> 
> Um. Title from that Nicki Minaj song. That's what prompted this whole fic in the first place.

Gyuri almost skips up the steps of the apartment building, steadying her messenger bag strap with one hand, cradling a bouquet of pretty yellow flowers that a street vendor had convinced her to buy in the other hand. (When the vendor told her that her lucky someone would love them, Gyuri had pictured Jisun's face lighting up, as it did at cheesy, romantic gestures like this, and she was helpless to say no to the smiling man.) When she reaches the door, she fumbles for a second with the key before slipping it into the lock and opening the door, which had a seasonal squeak and opened with a long creak.

"Jisun, baby? I'm home," Gyuri calls sweetly, kicking off her heels and adjusting her grip on the bouquet so she can more easily hand it to Jisun. She imagines Jisun peeking out from behind the partition blocking the kitchen from the front door, spotting the flowers, and shuffling up to her in soft sweats and her slippers, hair tied back in a messy bun, soft jumper sliding down one shoulder, the corners of her eyes crinkling in a smile.

When she gets no response after a few seconds, she calls again, "Honey?"

She doesn't hear anything, so she goes to the bedroom. Maybe Jisun is taking a shower or sleeping. Gyuri smiles at the idea of slipping into bed and cuddling a tired Jisun before cooking the special anniversary dinner she'd been planning for weeks, but when she rounds the corner to the bedroom and sees her wife, her brain ceases all thoughts. She drops the flowers in shock and barely registers the soft rustle of them hitting the floor.

Gyuri stands there, jaw slack, eyes wanting to drink in everything at once. She trails her eyes over Jisun's curves, which are only accentuated by the barely-there black satin slip that she has on. "B-baby?"

Gyuri can't pull her eyes away from the slip. It's held up by two thin black straps and is cut low enough that Gyuri can see the full expanse of Jisun's upper chest and collarbones and a fair amount of the swell of her breasts. There is a line of dainty buttons running down the front and Gyuri wonders if Jisun expects her to take the time to undo each. The fabric it's made from is quite thin as well. It's not sheer, but for what it shows, it might as well be. It's loose, but Gyuri can see everything underneath, from the way the corners of Jisun's hip bones disappear into her full hips to the way her nipples strain against the fabric. Gyuri can't tear her eyes away. She’s seen Jisun naked before, of course. But the way the satin drapes over her body affects Gyuri like it’s the first time. She wants to touch all of Jisun at once, but doing so would require moving, and Gyuri can’t remember how.

She finally manages to pull her eyes away from the Jisun's satin-clad curves to meet her gaze and her mind stutters all over again. Jisun is smirking.

Jisun takes a step forward, dropping her hands to her sides, then raising her left one to offer something to Gyuri, whose work blazer is feeling increasingly hot with each passing moment.

Then, when Gyuri registers what Jisun is holding in her hand, she pales and then immediately flushes. It's a sinnet of red rope, the stuff Jisun would sometimes tie Gyuri up with, when they both had time and no plans in the morning. They hadn't played for a few months, since both their schedules had been packed. Of course, they had both made time for each other tonight. Anniversaries were sacred, and Gyuri's mind races at the possibilities.

A dozen images flash in her mind at once. Gyuri finds herself recalling their last session. Gyuri, helpless, Jisun all over her, lips on lips, running down her neck, lower, to the swell of her breasts, barely paying them mind as she moves lower still, to the waistband of Gyuri's sweats, untying them and running her tongue-she shakes herself out of her thoughts, flushing when Jisun takes another step towards her and presses the soft red rope into Gyuri’s hand.

She draws Gyuri down into a tender kiss, curling her fingers behind her neck, lightly scratching at the nape, and when she pulls back, she speaks, her voice raspy, _needy_. "Happy anniversary, honey." Jisun slips her a teasing smirk, "How do you feel about a little role reversal?" Jisun murmurs softly and looks up through her lashes at Gyuri, fiddling with the rope in Gyuri’s hand. “Tonight, I want you to take control.”

Gyuri doesn't know how to process what’s happening as Jisun presses close again, pressing kisses against Gyuri's neck. Is-does-she-"wha-at?" Gyuri winces at her voice crack.

Jisun giggles and looks at Gyuri with a small, fond smile. "Babe," She takes Gyuri's hand that's holding the rope and lifts it a few centimeters, "Will you tie me up?"

Gyuri's mind starts racing. Tie Jisun up? Gyuri is no stranger to being tied up herself. It was something that Jisun had introduced her to, and it had become a sacred part of their relationship, something that had brought them even closer. She loves getting lost in the feeling of the rope around her arms, legs, looping over her abdomen in webs that Jisun weaves. She loves how sexy she feels when her breasts are framed by Jisun's careful knots. She loves it. But tie Jisun up? It had never really occurred to her.

Gyuri lets herself sink into her imagination. She is straddling Jisun, tracing her hands lightly over her taut stomach and up to cup her full breasts. Jisun is tugging at the ropes that bind her hands behind her back, begging Gyuri to hurry up and _touch her_. Jisun has never been more vulnerable--and impatient--whimpering at her increased sensitivity. She imagines Jisun, thighs straining against the ropes, trying to close around Gyuri's head, head tilted back in a silent scream before shuddering and sinking into the mattress before Gyuri slides up and kisses her hard. Jisun gasps and melts into the kiss, tasting herse-Gyuri snaps herself out of her reverie, but the images still flit across her mind's eye. Her eyes catch on something on the bed that makes her face flame up anew.

A bright pink silicone dildo lay neatly next to a strappy leather harness. And Gyuri is sure she flushes that same pink when she imagines it in use. She always loved the way it feels when Jisun eases into her, trailing her hands down Gyuri's thighs before pressing them open to watch the way their bodies met. She loved how Jisun would sometimes take her hard from behind, a fist full of Gyuri's hair, as Gyuri braces herself against the kitchen counter. And when it's up to Gyuri to take her own pleasure, thighs aching as she lifts herself, riding Jisun desperately as Jisun guides her hips. But Jisun _had_ said role reversal.

Gyuri wondered: would Gyuri be responsible for sliding the straps up Jisun's bare legs, slipping the dildo through the hole, and tightening the straps all while Jisun squirmed, restrained, on the bed? Would she be the one sinking slowly onto it, grinding down on a keening, whimpering Jisun who is desperately tugging at her restraints, trying desperately to move Gyuri in such a way to drive the base against her own clit? Or would Gyuri be the one putting it on, feeling the edges of the leather straps dig into her hips, feeling the weight of the dildo between her own legs, sliding agonizingly slowly into Jisun as she desperately squirmed, bound, begging her to go faster?

“w-who would wear it?”Gyuri is bright red and stuttering, liking either option.

Jisun blushes, tilting her head to the side. She smiles all too innocently for the words coming out of her mouth. "Well,” she slides her hands down Gyuri's arms and wraps them around her waist, “I was hoping you would fuck me."

Gyuri's face heats up and she lets out a breath at the way Jisun says it. Jisun really wants this. Wants her to be in charge. And, if Gyuri is honest with herself, she likes the idea too, so she smiles down at Jisun, threading her hands through her hair, and tugs her up into a heated kiss, scraping her teeth roughly across Jisun's lower lip. “I'd love that, too.”

“I'm glad,” Jisun murmurs again Gyuri's lips. Her nails scratch down Gyuri's stomach, dipping teasingly underneath the waistband of the slacks.

Gyuri gasps into the kiss at the slight sting of Jisun's nails, almost forgetting that their roles are supposed to have flipped. She grabs Jisun's hand, bringing it back up to her hip. As she does that, Jisun's other hand slides around Gyuri's back to her ass, tracing around one side lightly before squeezing _hard_ and Gyuri slams her eyes shut.

Jisun is teasing her. _Testing_ her, and Gyuri is not in the business of failing tests. She reaches up and twists one of Jisun's nipples through her barely-there slip and Jisun's knees nearly buckle. Gyuri can't help but grin. She loves knowing what makes Jisun tick. She takes the opportunity to guide Jisun roughly back towards the bed.

When the backs of Jisun's knees hit the edge of the bed, she flops back onto it in a way that would almost be cute if doing so didn't make her slip bunch up, exposing her black lace panties and the soft, flat plane of her stomach. Gyuri leans down, resting her weight on her elbows on either side of Jisun's head. She can feel the ghost of Jisun's breath on her lips and can't help but to steal a quick kiss before pushing up onto both hands. She takes a moment to admire Jisun, who is messy-haired and flushed, the hem of her slip resting just under her bust. Gyuri reaches down to trace across the line of skin just under Jisun's breasts and Jisun shivers. Gyuri hesitates after that. She's never been the one in charge in the bedroom.

As if Jisun could sense her hesitance, she smirks and raises her eyebrows, tone teasing. "You okay, honey?"

Gyuri blushes. She can be a top. She _can!_ She ignores how silly she feels repeating that affirmation to herself before she leans down and whispers huskily into Jisun's ear. "Of course I'm okay. I'm just sizing you up." Then she winds her fingers through Jisun's soft hair and tugs hard. Jisun's smirk melts off of her face and she lets out a moan that startles the both of them.

Jisun's hands fly up to clutch at the lapels of Gyuri's blazer. She pulls Gyuri in and brushes her lips against her ear. "Do that again."

Gyuri almost does, but she this is her night to take control, so she cups Jisun's chin instead and whispers into her ear, "earn it."

Gyuri backs away entirely, and slides her blazer off. She begins to unbutton her shirt, and as she drops the blouse on the floor, she sees the way Jisun's eyes fall to her pants, watches the way Jisun wants to see all of her, and Gyuri has a sudden urge to deny her. She picks her blazer back up and slips it on, noticing for the first time the way the cool, soft satin lining slides across her bare skin. God, why hadn't she thought to wear this without a shirt before? The outside was scratchy, but the inside was wonderfully smooth. Gyuri got a rush of thrill at the thought of sliding her body, clad in a rough fabric, against Jisun's soft, creamy skin.

Jisun hides her disappointment well, instead focusing on the lingerie she had been treated to when Gyuri had taken off her shirt. “Did I commander your plans?” Gyuri flushes and looks down at her the pretty lace bra she had gotten full price to impress Jisun. She was wearing the matching panties underneath her slacks, a special treat for their anniversary. She almost answers her genuinely until she remembers her role. She grits her teeth and hardens her gaze at Jisun. She could do this. "Did I tell you that you could speak?" Jisun presses her lips together and draws one in to run her tongue over it. Gyuri can see the flush creeping up Jisun's chest and it surprises Gyuri how much of a rush it gives her. “Answer me.”

Jisun’s eyes snap up to hers and she releases her lip, now shiny and wet, to respond with “No, Gyul.”

Gyuri bodily lifts Jisun up and drops her in the center of the bed so her head is propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed. Jisun lets out a huff of air as her back hits the mattress for a second time and her lips part so she can run her tongue over her bottom lip. Gyuri swings a leg over Jisun's waist and cups her jaw gently, just brushing her own lips against Jisun's.

Gyuri sits up and puts the ropes beside Jisun's stomach, resting her hands gently on Jisun's hips. Jisun tilts her head in question and Gyuri speaks quietly and seriously. "I want to make sure you're okay with everything I do. That's important."

Jisun nods in understanding. Gyuri wants to make sure she’s doing everything by the books her first time in charge.

“You remember your safeword, right?” Gyuri makes sure Jisun is looking at her and Jisun nods, smiling.

“Of course, ma'am. _Achoo_.”

The word never fails to make Gyuri laugh, and she smiles into Jisun's lips as she kisses her. “Alright, baby. I'm gonna tie you up.”

Gyuri's remembers the things that Jisun had done to her and the things she'd always wanted to happen. She loses herself in the memory of Jisun standing over her kneeling figure, wearing the garter and stockings she had gotten for a vampire Halloween costume a few years back and killer stilettos high enough that if Gyuri were standing, they would only be a few centimeters apart in height. She is holding a thin metal chain that Gyuri knows is connected to a collar around her own neck. Her imagination shifts with a sharp tug on the leash. Then she pictures Jisun, completely nude and bound to one of their dining table chairs, body slick with sweat, nodding desperately up at Gyuri, trying to form the word please around the gag in her mouth, squirming as much as she can to reduce the pressure of the vibrator that's taped to the chair and positioned against her clit. Maybe she had fantasized about power before.

Gyuri shakes herself from her thoughts, heart pounding at the images, when Jisun opens her mouth to speak. "I-" Her voice comes out husky, so she clears it softly and continues, Jisun shifts a little under Gyuri and smiles. "I’ll let you know if I don’t like something, but I love everything you’re doing so far. I love _you_."

Gyuri can only blush and nod. She reaches for the length of rope and weighs it in her hand, looking over Jisun's body and considering what to do. She appraises Jisun, whose breathing is shaky and hair is mussed, bits laying across Jisun's face. The red of Jisun's lips and the messy smear of her lipstick mesmerize Gyuri, who pauses to watch Jisun dip her tongue out of her slightly open mouth to wet her bottom lip, the light catching the moisture just right. If Gyuri were an artist, she'd make a thousand paintings of this moment.

Gyuri's eyes scan over Jisun's neck and collarbones, her skin soft, a mix of creamy and splotchy pink from her flush. Gyuri wants to mark her. She leans down and Jisun tilts her head up, pursing her lips in anticipation of a kiss. Gyuri ignores her and presses her lips to Jisun's neck, sucking lightly and running her tongue down towards Jisun's collarbone, dragging her teeth lightly across a taut tendon along the way. Jisun moans and cards her hands into Gyuri's hair, trying to guide her lower, to her breasts, but Gyuri stops at the dip between her collarbones and presses a gentle kiss before trailing her lips across to the fleshy part of Jisun's neck where it meets her shoulder and sucks _hard_.

Jisun gasps at the sudden sensation, bucking her hips, then crossing her thighs to get some kind of friction. Gyuri pulls her head back from Jisun's neck to roughly shove Jisun's legs apart with her knee and reposition herself between them, pushing out with her knees so Jisun's thighs are spread and the patch, too wet to be described as damp, on Jisun's panties is clearly visible. Jisun whimpers at the sudden rush of cold air and squirms

When Gyuri has settled herself in her new position, she leans back down to continue sucking on that same spot, now tender and red. Jisun whimpers at Gyuri's slight suck. Gyuri reads it as too much and moves on, trailing her lips down to the beginning of the upper swell of Jisun's right breast. She nips lightly there. As she's dragging her teeth across the skin, Jisun cups her jaw and tries to guide Gyuri's head downwards.

Gyuri pushes back and sits up, head out of Jisun's reach. She grabs Jisun's hands and wrangles them up toward the headboard, very appreciative of how perfect their bed is for this, with the vertical bar in the middle of the headboard. Jisun had bought it for that reason.

She pauses and considers Jisun’s slip. It would be impossible to take off with the way Gyuri intends to tie Jisun, so she wraps Jisun’s fingers around the bar and slides her hands languidly down Jisun’s forearms before speaking.

“Grab the center bar and keep your hands there until I say you can move them.” Gyuri makes sure to leave no room for disobedience in her voice.

Jisun nods, a faint smile on her lips from Gyuri’s firm tone.

“I’m going to need verbal confirmation, baby.”

“Yes, Gyuri.” Jisun’s upper chest and cheeks are a splotchy red from her flush and the marks on her neck are violently dark in contrast to her smooth skin.

Gyuri tilts her head, pursing her lips. It’s not quite enough for her. Then she imagines Jisun, all too obedient, gasping, pleading for more and she smiles, liking the idea of that power. So she takes the plunge, letting go of her doubts. “I think I'm going to need you to call me ma’am tonight. Understand?”

Jisun releases a shaky breath at the command and licks her lips, not answering. Gyuri reaches down and rolls a nipple harshly between her fingers to pry a response. Jisun’s hips jump reflexively and she whimpers, whining out a “Yes, _ma’am._ ”

Gyuri nods in approval before surveying her work so far. Jisun is breathing heavily, hands white-knuckled around the bar. Her bangs wer starting to stick together on her forehead, giving her a rumpled appearance. Gyuri can’t help but lean in for a kiss.

Jisun presses up into the kiss and moans into Gyuri’s mouth. Gyuri bites firmly on Jisun’s lip, firmer than comfortable, in response.

She breaks the kiss and presses Jisun’s shoulders roughly into bed when Jisun tries to chase her lips, looping a hand around the back of Gyuri’s neck. “What did I just say?”

Jisun squirms under Gyuri, making a high-pitched noise, “Hands on the bar, ma’am.”

Gyuri hums in approval. “That’s it, baby. I’ll let you off the hook this time. You give me what I want and tonight is all about you.”

Gyuri leans down again, dragging her lips down a tendon on Jisun’s neck, giving one final suck to the angry red mark at the base of her neck, then scraping her teeth down over her collarbone. She pauses at the neckline of the slip, and leans back a little, using one hand to try and undo the top button. The buttons are small and Gyuri can’t seem to get it with one hand. She huffs in frustration and is tempted to rip the damn thing off, but she cools her head and repositions herself with her weight resting on her knees, still spreading Jisun’s thighs. With both hands, she makes quick work of the buttons and Gyuri runs her lips over every inch of skin she uncovers, leaning back when Jisun’s chest is completely exposed.

She licks a strip down to Jisun’s nipple, flicking it with her tongue before gently scraping her bottom teeth over it. Jisun whines and presses her chest up, hoping for more, but Gyuri sits up just as fast and continues undoing each button agonizingly slowly.

When she has the slip completely undone, she leans forward to ease Jisun’s fingers off the bar, making sure to have a firm grip on both wrists. “Sit up.” She keeps her request terse.

Jisun does as she is asked, and Gyuri can see the tensing of her abs underneath the soft of her stomach.

Gyuri slides the thin straps easily off of Jisun’s shoulders down Jisun’s arms and tugs the rest out from under her, tossing it somewhere beyond the foot of the bed.

Gyuri admires her view for a moment. Jisun has laid back down and obediently grabbed the bar of the headboard. The stark pale of her skin contrasts the deep brown of her hair, which lies, mussed, across the pillow under her head. A few locks lay against her neck, splotchy with angry red marks. Her nipples are stiff and Gyuri can see the goosebumps on Jisun’s upper arms. Gyuri’s eyes wander lower, to the soft of Jisun’s stomach and the gentle points of her hip bones and lower, to where Gyuri’s thighs spread Jisun’s, the scratchy tweed fabric rubbing against the inside of Jisun’s thighs and the visible patch of wet on Jisun’s panties.

She looks back at the rope on the bed next to Jisun and bites her lip. She can do this.

Gyuri drags the rope down Jisun's chest, between her breasts and down. Jisun twitches when the rope brushes against her stomach and she releases a breath of air, unable to stifle her smile. Gyuri grins at the sight, tugging firmly on the loose end of the sinnet to release the rope and enjoying the way Jisun squirms as the ends of the rope dance over her stomach.

She grabs the bight and presses it into one of Jisun’s hands. Jisun heeds the silent request and holds it as Gyuri carefully, neatly begins looping the free end around both of Jisun’s wrists, making sure there’s enough slack between them to allow her to safely tighten it. When she has wrapped the rope several times, she takes the bight back from Jisun and loops it once around the slack between Jisun’s wrists, doing the same with the other end of the rope and tying them together where they meet in a simple square knot. She quickly checks that the tie is loose enough to be safe before grasping the loose end of the rope and pulling at it gently to test if the knot might slip.

“Harder” Jisun half-whispers, voice raspy and eyes lidded.

Gyuri opens her mouth to speak and closes it, no words coming to her. She pulls infinitesimally harder on the rope and looks down at Jisun again. "Is that good?"

“Perfect.” Jisun huffs a breathless laugh, squirming under Gyuri a bit as she adjusts herself better on the pillows. "Thank you, ma’am."

Gyuri flushes and nods. She can do this. It's what Jisun wants and, Gyuri admits, it's a fantasy that’s becoming increasingly appealing to her as she watches the affect she has on Jisun as she tugs hard on the rope to make sure it's secure.

When Gyuri is satisfied, she ties the two ends of the rope together around the center bar. Her voice is scratchy as she orders Jisun “tug for me,” to test the knot. Jisun tugs hard, a little grunt escaping her mouth, and the knot holds.

Gyuri’s mouth goes dry at the sight below her. Jisun is bare, save for her panties. The way her hands are tied is causing her shoulders to press back into the mattress and her chest to arch up. The shape of her ribcage smoothes into the soft plane of her stomach punctuated only by the gentle angles of her hip bones before widening into the thighs Gyuri can never take her eyes off of.

Gyuri runs her arms gently down Jisun’s forearms, “Good girl.”

Gyuri catches the way Jisun bites her lip at the nickname.

“Do you like it when I call you that?” Gyuri can’t help but tease a little, expecting Jisun to push back, but instead, she just squirms and nods, disarming Gyuri with her desperation.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Gyuri drags a finger over one of Jisun’s nipples, savoring Jisun’s little flinch.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Jisun stutters as Gyuri rolls her nipple between her fingers gently.

“Mmm,” Gyuri hums in acknowledgement, distracted by the possibilities of two free hands and Jisun entirely at her mercy.

Gyuri leans down to tease at one of Jisun's nipples with her lips, flicking her tongue over it lightly and enjoying the desperate keening that slips from Jisun's mouth. She drags one of her hands up from Jisun's waist and over the swell of Jisun's other breast to gently roll the other nipple between her index finger and thumb, knowing fully well that her guitar-callused fingertips are rough. Jisun whimpers and bucks her hips, pulling at the ropes that bind her hands to the headboard. Her nipples have always been so sensitive, and Gyuri can never get enough of the sounds Jisun makes when her attention is on them.

Gyuri trails kisses across Jisun’s chest to tease at her other nipple, flattening her tongue against it and working her tongue over it firmly the way Jisun likes the best. Jisun whines, high and desperate, hips rising off the mattress as she looks for any friction she can find, thighs squeezing in on Gyuri’s legs that are still denying Jisun.

Gyuri presses Jisun back down into the mattress firmly, fingers digging hard into the curves of Jisun’s hips. She gives one final flick to Jisun’s nipple before moving downwards. She trails kisses down to her stomach and then, finding the lack of marks displeasing, she sucks hard just to the right of Jisun’s navel. Jisun whimpers in a mix of pleasure and pain and Gyuri looks up to see Jisun give a firm tug to the rope restraining her. Gyuri runs the flat of her tongue across the mark soothingly before pressing a light kiss to it and looking up at Jisun again. Gyuri smiles and trails her finger from Jisun’s hip to the mark and back down to tease at the waistband of Jisun’s panties, then ghosting further down. “Do you want me to continue?”

Jisun nods, canting her hips up to try to bring Gyuri’s fingers closer to where she needs them. “Yes, ma’am.”

Gyuri obliges for a second, “Yes, what?” she asks, dipping her finger just under the waistband to tease her hand over the soft curls. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want. Be specific.”

Jisun whimpers and bucks her hips a little in an attempt to surprise Gyuri into giving her some friction, but Gyuri is just as quick, removing her hand entirely. Jisun sinks her hips back into the mattress and lets out a breath. “ _Please,_ ” she whines. She tugs at the restraints again and wets her lips, “I just, _please_ , I need you. Your fingers. Two of them, ma’am.”

“That sounds like a reward for a good girl, doesn’t it?” Gyuri sits up to slide Jisun's panties down to her ankles and fling them over her shoulder. Gyuri runs her index finger teasingly along the lace-patterned indent from the waistband, savoring Jisun's shudder at being exposed. She dips her finger down and drags it across Jisun. “I think you’ve been good enough for one finger.” Gyuri slides a finger in.

Jisun's hips buck up and she lets out a desperate, “ _Fuck_ ” before catching her breath and breathing out a, “Yes, please, ma’am. More, please.”

Gyuri leans down to murmur, “Am I going to need to gag you?” into Jisun’s ear.

Jisun groans, grinding down Gyuri's single finger, clearly wanting more, but just as soon as Gyuri's slipped a finger in, she removes it and Jisun whines, bucking her hips up, hoping to come into contact with anything at all. Gyuri has never seen anything sexier.

Jisun’s head is thrown back in desperation, beads of sweat just starting to form. Her breaths are coming out in quick pants and the splotchy flush on her cheeks has spread down her neck to her chest, making her look well on her way to being wrecked. Gyuri brings a hand up to brush some loose hairs off of Jisun’s face before cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to her ear again. “Beg me to fuck you.”

Jisun moans and her legs fall further open. Gyuri looks down both of their bodies and flushes at the sight of herself fully clothed, her suit only slightly rumpled and a prone, writhing Jisun beneath her, thighs spread as an invitation and chest flushed a blotchy pink, interrupted by a few dark hickeys. “Please, Gyuri, ma’am. Please- _fuck-_ fuck me. I need your fingers, ma’am.”

Unable to refuse such an earnest request, Gyuri slides one finger inside Jisun again, angling her hand so the heel bumps against Jisun's clit at the same time, and Jisun's body subconsciously starts to thrust, seeking more contact. Anything that Gyuri will give her.

There's something so arousing about getting someone off, Gyuri thinks as she watches Jisun grind down on her hand. Something so arousing about having someone at your mercy. Gyuri has assumed full responsibility for Jisun's pleasure and she's surprised by how much she enjoys this power.

Gyuri has a sudden thought and her hand stills mid-thrust. She almost feels guilty for thinking of something so dirty when she realizes her position, straddling her wife, who’s tied up and breathing heavy. Suddenly, Gyuri feels stupid. Of course she's allowed to think these thoughts. In fact, she's allowed to act on them.

With that, Gyuri pulls her finger out of Jisun, ignoring the desperate sound Jisun makes from the sudden loss. When Jisun opens her mouth to speak, Gyuri interrupts her with a brusque order. "Turn yourself over." The raspiness of her own voice surprising her.

Gyuri can see the blush spread across Jisun's face as Jisun hesitates. "Did I say you could take your time? Now."

Jisun flushes further and nods, wriggling her way onto her stomach, hands still tied to the headboard.

Gyuri lightly trails the flat of her palms slowly up the backs of Jisun's thighs, enjoying the way Jisun twitches and squirms, eyes squeezed shut at the slightest touch, before she grabs Jisun firmly at the hips and lifts, shifting her hands to press Jisun's thighs forward so Jisun can rest the weight of her lower body on her knees.

When Gyuri straightens up to examine the scene, she flushes and exhales slowly in appreciation.

Jisun has her cheek pressed into the mattress, pillows pushed aside, and she's breathing hard. Her bangs are plastered to her forehead with sweat and her hands are tied together and to the center post of the headboard. Gyuri can see the way Jisun's back muscles strain as Jisun adjusts her hands in the restraints, tugging experimentally on them, the knot holding tight. Gyuri can see the beginnings of redness on Jisun’s wrists from chafing, and it only makes Gyuri's heart pound harder. She lets her gaze travel down further, down the dark splotches littering Jisun's back, to the swell of Jisun's hips and further down to the bend of Jisun's waist and inside of Jisun's thighs, which are already slick.

"God, Jisun baby." Gyuri murmurs as she subconsciously reaches out to graze her fingers up Jisun's inner thigh from around halfway up from her knee.

Jisun whimpers, squirming and sliding back to try and get some contact where she needs it, but at her movement, Gyuri takes her hand away entirely and Jisun whines, needy. She pushes herself back up the bed to raise her hips higher and arches her back to give Gyuri a better view.

Gyuri's breath hitches and she reaches out subconsciously, brushing her hand over Jisun's ass, curling her fingers to glide her nails lightly across the curve. Jisun gasps and moans, tugging at the rope. Gyuri slides her hand further down and inwards to slide her index and middle finger over Jisun.

God, Jisun is so _wet_.

Gyuri's jaw nearly falls open at how easily her fingers skate between Jisun's legs and she can't help but slip a finger in. "So wet-" Gyuri cuts herself off, blushing, and then blushing harder at her inability to complete her sentence. Here she was, jacket rumpled, hair falling out of its loose ponytail, knuckle deep in and straddling a whimpering Jisun, and she was still flustered by simple dirty talk. Instead of continuing, she slides another finger in and curls them in that practiced way.

Jisun's mouth falls open as her eyes slam shut and she lets out a hoarse moan as she rocks back into Gyuri's hand.

Sensing Jisun is more than ready, Gyuri removes her fingers. Jisun looks at Gyuri out of the corner of her eye, dazed and unable to focus, but unmistakably annoyed at the loss for a few seconds until Gyuri slides those wet fingers into her mouth, humming at the taste. Jisun wets her lips as she stares at Gyuri’s mouth. When her fingers are clean, Gyuri can’t help but to lean down and press a quick kiss to Jisun’s own lips, drying her fingers on the bedsheet before leaning and grabbing the harness.

Gyuri stands at the side of the bed and before she can think any more about it, she shucks her pants and panties and steps into the harness.

The harness is, for all its straps, fairly easy to tighten. She runs a finger over her ass cheek, where one of the straps cups it, and the silly part of her wonders how good it makes her ass look.

She crawls onto the bed again, feeling the way the straps pull on her from the weight of the silicone. The dildo swings a little as she does, and she feels a little silly until she looks at Jisun and her half-lidded eyes and the way she wets her lips in anticipation.

Gyuri swings her leg over Jisun’s lower legs again and takes a moment to appreciate the view. She’s always loved Jisun’s thighs, the way her hips swell and compliment the roundness of her ass. When Jisun wears her pencil skirts for work, Gyuri is sure to intercept her at the door when she gets home. And with Jisun’s face against the mattress and her back arched, Gyuri feels how lucky she is.

She runs a hand down Jisun’s back, brushing over her ass cheek, and Jisun shivers in response. Gyuri moistens her lips and looks lower, at the slick between Jisun’s legs. She knows Jisun is impatient, and, at this point, Gyuri is too, so she doesn’t waste any more time. She shuffles up a little further on the bed, so the tip of the dildo slides against Jisun’s folds and Jisun whimpers out a broken moan. Gyuri shudders at the intensity of it all, and brings a hand down to guide the shaft.

She can’t help the way she gasps as she sees the way Jisun parts below her, mesmerized by the way the neon pink disappears. She tilts her hips forward just a little, easing the shaft in further. Jisun whines and arches further, pressing back even further on it, and Gyuri can feel the dildo shift as Jisun clenches around it. Gyuri can _feel_ it. “You like that, baby?” Gyuri’s voice comes out raspier than she expects.

Jisun nods as best she can, looking up at Gyuri out of the corner of her eye, both eyes fluttering shut as Gyuri sinks further into her. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

Gyuri wets her lips, bringing a hand up to smooth Jisun’s messy hair. “Good girl, taking me so well.” Nothing could have prepared her for how sensitive she was to the way Jisun clenched and unclenched around the cock, to the way the base of it would rub just so as she bottomed out, the front of her hips cradling the back of Jisun’s.

Gyuri falls forward, supporting herself on both arms as she rocks her hips gently into Jisun. Jisun huffs out her breaths in time with the thrusts, pressing back in time with the thrusts, arching so the base rubs against Gyuri in a way that makes her arms give out and she drops to her elbows, laying kisses across the back of Jisun’s shoulders.

Jisun presses back harder to meet the rocks and mumbles something half into the mattress.

“Speak up.” Gyuri makes sure her voice is hard, now that she can focus on more than the way the dildo disappears into Jisun.

Jisun whines and adjusts her head so she can be heard. “H-harder please, ma’am.” She tugs on the ropes as she pushes back against Gyuri’s next rock as if to drive home her point.

Gyuri smiles at Jisun’s desperation. There was something addictive about the way Jisun was at her mercy, her pleasure and the way it was dispensed entirely in Gyuri’s hands. “Beg.”

Jisun whines desperately and arches further, wiggling her hips to try for any more friction, and Gyuri loves the way the straps pull on her in return. “Please- _fuck_ -please Gyuri, ma’am. Fuck me _harder_. Ruin me.”

Gyuri smiles at the desperation. “Of course, baby. I can do that for you.” She pushes herself up and grabs hold of Jisun’s hips as she thrusts hard experimentally, the sound of their hips meeting lingering in the otherwise quiet room. Jisun moans and nods desperately at the increased force, hair falling across her face, and Gyuri takes it as a go-ahead.

She digs her fingers into Jisun’s hips and drags Jisun back to meet her thrusts. The only sounds in the room are their breathing, the rusting of the sheets, and the sound of their hips meeting in a steady rhythm as Gyuri drives deep into Jisun. Gyuri can’t tear her eyes away from the sight of Jisun taking her. Almost hypnotised by the way the fluorescent pink disappears into her. “God, baby. You’re so- _fuck_ -you’re so beautiful taking me like this.” Jisun moans at the praise and Gyuri loses herself in the sound. She wants Jisun like this more, in every way she can imagine. She wants Jisun pressed against the wall just inside their front door, the dinner Gyuri had been preparing to surprise Jisun with cooling on the stove, their breath mingling as Gyuri pushes into her again and again, Jisun clinging to Gyuri, nails leaving crescents in her shoulders. She wants Jisun to ride her on this bed, head thrown back, vocal in that way she is when she takes her own pleasure, her oversized pajama shirt sliding off one shoulder to expose a hickey on her collarbone and bunched up around her hips so Gyuri can she the way she’s sliding in and out. Oh god, she hadn’t understood why Jisun loved to fuck her like this so much, but now she does. Oh god.

She’s so mesmerized that she almost doesn’t catch Jisun’s next words, but she pulls herself back to the present in time to hear “-more, ma’am.”

Gyuri gets in a few more thrusts before responding. “You want more, baby?”

Jisun nods jerkily, but not responding otherwise, and Gyuri, remembering the way Jisun would turn bright red when Gyuri would playfully smack her ass in the kitchen, decides to take a chance.

She gives Jisun a light slap across her ass, watching how it moves from the strike. Jisun whines and twitches, and Gyuri can't help but do it again, loving the reaction. “I'm going to need you to speak up, baby. You need to be specific with what you need.”

“More, ma'am. Can you-” Jisun moans and arches, driving the base of the dildo into Gyuri just so, and Gyuri’s hips twitch forward in response, driving the dildo further into Jisun in return. “My clit. I need-”

Gyuri moans at the straightforward admission and falls forward again, supporting her weight on one arm as she reaches the other around and finds Jisun the wettest she’s ever felt her. “Holy fuck, baby, you're soaked.” She runs her fingers through it, not stopping her thrusts. “All for me?”

Jisun nods. “All yours, ma'am. I'm all yours.”

Gyuri dips down and lays kisses across Jisun's shoulders before working her fingers in firm, tight circles, just the way Jisun likes, and her reaction is instantaneous.

Jisun _melts_ , sliding up the bed as she loses the ability to hold herself up, being pushed by Gyuri's thrusts. Her moans are cracked and cut off, shameless in a way that Gyuri has never seen Jisun and she cannot get enough.

As Jisun slides further up the bed, Gyuri’s angle becomes more awkward. She sits up and, with the hand not working Jisun's clit, she grips Jisun's hip and tugs her back, meeting her with a thrust. The angle is more awkward for the hand on Jisun’s clit, but soon enough, Jisun goes taut with a choked off cry and Gyuri lets go of her hip to lean down and kiss her cheek, slowing down and working her through her orgasm. “Good girl. You're such a good girl for me. Jisun, baby, you're gorgeous.”

Jisun curls away from Gyuri's hand when it becomes too much and Gyuri stops, carefully sliding out of Jisun, who twitches and whines at the sensation. She then quickly leans over to undo the ropes, freeing Jisun's wrists and rubbing her thumb softly over the redness from where Jisun tugged at them.

Jisun rolls over and sits up, coming face to face with Gyuri and draws her into a slow kiss. “I love you,” she murmurs into Gyuri's lips.

Gyuri leans into her, pressing their foreheads together. “It wasn't too much? I was afraid I-”

Jisun laughs tiredly. “Baby, you were perfect.”

Jisun draws her down into a hug and the two of them lay together, legs tangled and it's the same sweet, domestic cuddles Gyuri is used to, save for the way the dildo presses into Jisun's stomach when she shifts. She looks down between them and blushes. Gyuri reaches down to loosen the straps, but is stopped by Jisun's hand on her wrist.

“Wait, I want to do something for you. Can you sit up?”

Gyuri does so and looks at Jisun for further instructions, following Jisun's gaze. The fluorescent pink of the dildo is almost garishly bright now that Gyuri's mind is clearer. She feels vulnerable, on her knees on the bed, bright pink shaft jutting out obscenely. It makes her feel dirty, and she blushes at the realization of just how much she likes that.

Jisun slides off the bed and onto shaky legs, and Gyuri admires the trails of red marks that show Gyuri's journey across Jisun's body. The red on one of Jisun's ass cheeks especially makes her blush. Instead of getting her robe like Gyuri expects, Jisun beckons for her to come to the edge of the bed, and when she does so obediently, Jisun sinks down to her knees and tugs Gyuri forward. She looks up at Gyuri through her lashes with a smirk on her face, and Gyuri marvels at how fast Jisun is back in control. “I think you deserve to be taken care of, baby.”

Jisun pumps the shaft a few times, enough of her own wetness on it to lubricate the strokes. Her strokes are firm enough to press the base into Gyuri's clit, leaving Gyuri's mind foggy with arousal. She hadn't realized how worked up she had gotten having Jisun like that, but it is painfully obvious now, and Gyuri struggles to keep her breathing even as Jisun leans in and swirls her tongue around the tip.

Logically, Gyuri knows she can't feel the way Jisun’s lips envelope the tip, but the sight is enough to make her chest so tight she struggles to breathe. Gyuri swears she can feel Jisun's tongue working over the ridge on the underside of the shaft.

Jisun looks up at Gyuri wide-eyed and all too sweet for the way her cheeks hollow out as she draws back, the pull of her mouth on the strap on rubbing the base of it against Gyuri. Gyuri’s hips rock up subconsciously and thrust the dildo further into Jisun’s mouth. Gyuri opens her mouth to apologise, but before she can, Jisun grips the tops of her thighs and takes _more_ of it into her mouth. Gyuri’s mouth drops open when Jisun’s nose hits her lower stomach and any thoughts in her mind disappear except for the mantra “Oh God, oh God, oh God,” and the abstract concept of _finally_ understanding the obsession with blowjobs in porn.

Jisun pulls back and starts bobbing her head in earnest, pumping her hand around the base as she does, and Gyuri feels all at once powerful and vulnerable. Her blazer is wrinkled beyond what their iron can feasibly handle, the sleeves pushed above the elbows, no shirt underneath. The bright pink cock strapped to her crotch juts out from her hips obscenely. And yet, she's far more dressed than her wife, who is on her knees in front of her, wrists still red from the ropes and whose head is bobbing on said cock.

Jisun pulls back with a pop and smirks up at Gyuri, fingers teasing at the straps digging into Gyuri’s hips. Finally, Jisun undoes one of the buckles, and rubs the lines on the skin underneath. Gyuri can feel Jisun’s breath on her stomach and can’t tear her eyes away from the way the dildo knocks into Jisun’s cheek as she leans back and pulls the harness down off of Gyuri, discarding it next to Gyuri on the bed.

Jisun trails her fingers over the lines pressed into Gyuri’s hips by the harness, teasingly straying closer and closer to where Gyuri wants her. Then, with no warning, she drags two fingers down through the wet, making Gyuri gasp and twitch her legs closed, stopped by Jisun’s shoulders. Jisun smiles innocently up at Gyuri before sticking her fingers in her mouth, still smiling as Gyuri groans, face red. “Please, Jisun.”

Jisun takes her fingers out of her mouth and responds with a teasing, “What, no _‘ma’am’_?”

Gyuri huffs out a breath before asking, “D-do you want-”

“You can call me whatever you want, baby,” Jisun leans in and Gyuri can feel the air puff out of Jisun’s mouth at her next words. “I just want you to call me something.”

And with that, Jisun flattens her tongue against Gyuri and Gyuri sees stars.

* * *

When they're cuddling afterwards, both fresh from the shower, Gyuri can't help but leave kisses over Jisun’s wrists, which still aren’t quite back to their normal color. “I love you.”

The response is mumbled into a pillow. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/folklorbit)


End file.
